Every year executives and employees spend millions of hours seated while working. Productivity of executives and employees will ultimately affect the output, and consequently, the profitability of a company. Devices and/or other workplace structures designed to aid workers in determining optimal work habits and improving interaction with other workers may increase per capita output. Thus, improvements in how devices and systems facilitate habits and interactions may drive consumer demand for these products.